This invention relates to a trouble checking apparatus for analyzing control data used in controlling a device to inspect the cause of an operation trouble in the device.
Japanese Patent Kokai No. 56-47805 discloses a trouble checking apparatus operable in accordance with a checking program for checking engine operation in certain respects while running the engine under a specified condition. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 55-162069 discloses a trouble checking apparatus which monitors a voltage signal outputted from a sensor such as a temperature sensor and provides an alarm when the monitored voltage signal is out of a range defined by predetermined upper and lower limits. Although such conventional trouble checking apparatus are satisfactory in checking a simple trouble produced in a sensor or a line connected to the sensor, their usefulness is limited in inspecting the cause of a complex trouble such as temporary engine stall.